Orgulho Vencido
by Gemeas Potter
Summary: Lily descobre que ama James Potter, e agora ela terá que reunir toda sua coragem para contar a ele.


Por que as coisas são tão complicadas? Por que _isso_ tem que ser tão complicado? O pior é que o meu orgulho insano piora mais ainda isso, mas eu não sou louca de colocar a culpa inteiramente sobre mim, não mesmo. Afinal, foi _ele_ que chegou assim, tão de repente e inesperado tomando conta de toda a minha alma e da única parte normal que eu tinha na minha cabeça. Mas, acima de tudo, o _intruso_ ocupou todinho o espaço da parte do meu corpo que me mantinha viva: o meu coração.

Provavelmente, você deve estar se perguntando sobre o que eu estou falando. Ora... Não está óbvio? É sobre _ele, _é claro. _Amor_. O _amor_ que chegou tão de repente, mas que eu desconfio que sempre esteve aqui, dentro de mim, muito bem escondido por de baixo do meu grande orgulho. Mérlin, como eu pude deixar isso acontecer? Como eu pude me apaixonar logo pelo segundo garoto com a maior lista de garotas de Hogwarts; perdia apenas para seu amigo, que também é meu amigo, Sirius Black. Nesses últimos meses, minhas amigas e eu nos aproximamos dos marotos, e conseqüentemente tive que agüentar James Potter e suas cantadas, mas eu não me dava ao trabalho de acreditar em uma só palavra que ele me dizia.

James, ou Pontas, que é como os garotos o chamam, sempre que me via, chamava-me de "meu lírio", "princesa"... Enfim, ele nunca deixou de me chamar para sair, mesmo eu tendo recusado todos os convites, mas agora... Eu estava errada sobre tudo. Estava errada em pensar que James era um galinha e que só me queria na lista dele como um troféu. Estava errada sobre mim, sobre os meus sentimentos por ele. Na páscoa, ele havia me roubado um beijo, e eu fiquei tão furiosa que acabei descontando a raiva nos meus amigos. Mas, o que eu não esperava era ficar acordada a noite inteira pensando naquele beijo. Não era a primeira vez que ele me beijara, mas aquele foi diferente. Bom, como esperado, no dia seguinte eu e James brigamos, mais uma vez. Eu também não esperava que ficar um mês sem que ele se dirigisse a mim fosse tão... incomodo.

Eu sempre reclamei dos marotos, mas apesar de tudo, eles são grandes amigos e companheiros e, junto com as minhas amigas, fizeram com que eu e James voltássemos a nos falar. Eu o fiz prometer que pararia de tentar me roubar beijos e que pararia de dar em cima de mim, sugeri uma amizade, e ele aceitou. Passaram dois meses, e por incrível que pareça, eu e James tivemos apenas briguinhas bestas, nada sério. Nos aproximamos de uma forma tão natural, conversávamos até tarde no salão comunal (até chegamos a pegar no sono no sofá) e eu deixei de gritar com ele, deixei de chamá-lo de "Potter". Ele brincava comigo, e eu não ficava mais com raiva, e sim ria como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Mas, o que está me atormentando depois de todos esses meses aconteceu a algumas horas atrás. Estávamos, eu e James, fazendo uma ronda e, de repente, eu não sei o que me deu, simplesmente o beijei e ele retribuiu.

_Não estava acreditando no que tinha feito, mas estava bom demais para voltar atrás. James tinha uma de suas mãos em minha cintura me puxando para mais perto dele, e a outra passeava por minhas costas, nuca e cabelo. Eu me sentia tão protegida com ele, não sei direito como explicar. Sua língua ia de encontro a minha fazendo com que eu perdesse ainda mais a minha consciência. Eu adorava o cheiro dele, e de passear com as minhas mãos naqueles cabelos castanhos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. _

_O ar começou a faltar, mas James não deixou com que eu me afastasse. Ele passou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu podia ouvir os meus suspiros. Quando ele parou, ele encostou sua testa na minha, vendo-me de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a sua respiração se misturar com a minha. _

_-Eu te amo, Lily.- Sussurrou James, e eu abri os olhos assustada. Como eu pude ser tão burra a ponto de não notar o amor que ele sentia por mim? Como eu pude pensar que ele só queria se aproveitar de mim? _

_Eu fiquei parada, o encarando ao mesmo tempo que tentava controlar as batidas do meu coração. Sim, meu coração. Ele sempre disparava quando ele chegava perto de mim, e foi naquele exato momento que eu descobri que o amava da mesma forma que ele a mim, e me livrei de seus braços e sai correndo para um destino indeterminado. _

Me lembrar de tudo fazia o meu coração disparar ainda mais. Ainda podia sentir os lábios de James nos meus, tão macios e carinhosos... Eu fugi dele e chorei. Descobri que o amava, talvez sempre o amei, mas agora que eu me deixei perceber. Depois de muitas lágrimas, dormi, e quando acordei, enviei um recado a James dizendo para ele me encontrar na Sala Precisa. É onde estou agora.

Sentada em um sofá, olhava meu relógio trouxa que meu pai havia me dado, e vi que já se passara 5 minutos do horário combinado. _Ele não vem. _Uma lágrima escorreu do meu rosto, o arrependimento de não tê-lo correspondido antes batendo em cima de mim como um feitiço azarante. Abaixei meu rosto, e o coloquei entre as minhas pernas flexionadas. Queria ter sido um pouco menos orgulhosa e grosseira com James antes. Ter descoberto aquele sentimento que vivia em mim no nosso primeiro beijo. Estava tão enterrada em meu pensamentos que nem ouvi a porta se abrindo e alguém passar por ela.

- Lily? – Chamou-me ele, o dono do meu coração. Eu levantei a cabeça e encontrei seus olhos castanhos olhando diretamente para mim.

- James...- Não sabia por onde começar. Ele ficou parado no meio do caminho que o levava até mim. – M-me desculpe... Eu...

- Você pensa que estou com raiva de você, Evans?

-Não...Por favor James...

- Então porque está me pedindo desculpas?

-...não me chame de Evans. – Falei, e ele ficou calado. Vi seu olhar confuso ao mesmo tempo que ele se aproximava do sofá, mas ainda sim, se manteu longe de mim. – Na-não me chame de Evans, e sim de Lily. Me chame de seu lírio, sua ruiva...- Eu soluçava. Estava tão magoada comigo mesma...

- E-eu não entendo, Lily. Você sempre quis que eu a chamasse de Evans, e agora... – Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Droga Lily! Você quer me deixar louco!

Eu me encolhi ainda mais no sofá, esperando que ele gritasse comigo. Eu merecia isso, afinal, deixei-o sozinho no meio de um corredor escuro.

- O que você quer, Lily? Quer me deixar mais confuso do que já estou? – Perguntou-me.

- Nã-não James, não é isso. Eu... – Falei levantando-me do sofá.

- Primeiro você me beija, e logo depois sai correndo, fugindo de mim. O que você quer que eu pense? Estou confuso, Lily. Não estou mais entendendo você. Uma hora você me odeia, outra você me beija... Eu não agüento. Será que você não entende que eu gosto demais de você para fazer esse tipo de brincadeira comigo? – Aquilo me feriu ainda mais. _Brincadeira?_

-E-eu não odeio você, James. Nunca odiei...

- Mérlin Lily! Olha o que você está dizendo! Você está contrariando as suas próprias palavras desde o seu segundo ano! Você está me enlouquecendo. O que deu em você? – Tentei responder, mas fui cortada novamente por ele.- Eu tentei Lily. Juro que tentei esquecer você, tentei ser somente seu amigo, mas... Eu nunca fui seu amigo, nunca quis ser um. Você foi minha amiga, mas eu não fui isso pra você. Os meus sentimentos por você nunca mudaram, por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo! Pensei que soubesse disso quando sugeriu que fossemos amigos e que parássemos de brigar.

- Eu não gostava de brigar com você, James! – Finalmente consegui falar. – Nunca quis te deixar mal ou te enlouquecer. Confesso que pensava coisas ruins sobre você, mas... isso mudou. Acredite em mim James, me desculpa, eu... Eu não queria ter feito aquilo com você no corredor...

- Então porque me beijou? Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Você me beija e logo depois diz que se arrepende! Como você acha que eu me sinto? Como você acha que eu estou me sentindo agora? – Exclamou James. Minhas lágrimas caiam descontroladamente por minha face. – Pensei que fosse minha amiga...

- E-eu não estava me referindo ao beijo! – Gritei, fazendo-o calar-se. Ele me olhou estupefato. – Pare com isso! Pare de me acusar de tudo, porque eu sei reconhecer os meus erros! Como você acha que EU me sinto fazendo você se sentir assim?

- Lily...- Vi os olhos castanhos de James ficarem vermelhos, mas não sabia se era choro ou raiva.

- Eu não quero ser sua amiga! – Revelei. – Não mais...

Ele não disse nada. Passei a costa da minha mão direita na minha face limpando-a. _Deus, será que ele ainda não tinha entendido?_ Ele não falou nada. Apenas virou as costas para mim se encaminhando para a porta, e eu dei um passo atrás dele.

- Não quero ser mais sua amiga... P-porque descobri que amo você. – Assim que as minhas palavras chegaram aos ouvidos de James, o vi parar com a mão na maçaneta da porta. – Você me ouviu, Potter? E-eu amo você.

- Eu... – Ele voltou-se para mim. – Não.

- Não o que? – Eu tremia, mas não sabia o motivo. Talvez por nervosismo.

- Não ouvi o que você disse. – Ele falou, e eu me aproximei mais dele, tocando o seu rosto enquanto via aqueles olhos brilhando para mim.

- Eu disse que te amo. – Falei, mas eu tinha certeza que ele tinha ouvido da primeira vez que eu tinha dito. – Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto a perceber, mas... Eu te amo, James. Muito. Mas do que eu possa suportar.

Ele sorriu para mim, e me abraçou. Eu joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e pude sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço.

- Eu sei... – Ele falou, e eu me afastei, olhando-o nos olhos novamente. – Eu sempre disse que você me amava.

Não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- Sempre tem que ser tão convencido... eu já devia ter esperado. – Falei, bem perto dos lábios dele, esperando que ele me beijasse.

- Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. – Sussurou ele. _Porque ele não me beijava logo?_- Finalmente consegui vencer o seu orgulho. Eu também te amo, Lily, mas você também já sabe disso.

E em seguida, sentir meus lábios serem tomados pelos os de James. Tudo estava finalmente esclarecido. Eu amava James Potter, e não via a hora de passar cada minutinho da minha vida ao lado dele. Nos beijamos apaixonadamente, não importando que já se passava da meia noite. Na verdade, ficamos ali a noite toda. Abraçados no sofá, fazendo carinho um ao outro, conversando e rindo das nossas muitas brigas bobas. Acabamos adormecendo, no lugar em que sempre tínhamos que estar: nos braços um do outro.

Heeey, o que acharam desta shortfic JL? Já faz um tempinho que escrevemos ela, então esperamos realmente que vocês tenham gostado dela tanto quanto amamos escrevê-la.

Se tivermos algumas reviews , postamos uma história com muitos capítulos HG. O que acham?

Agradecemos desde já a quem ler.

Beijos das Gemeas =).


End file.
